The whole world is sick
by isabellaesposito27
Summary: The whole world is sick In each chapter is a story about a sick nation and an another nation who is taking care of the sick nation. Please review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this chapter is about Spain is taking care of his sick Romano. **

**If you don´t like it than don´t read it!? **

**So hope you like it and enjoy. (Spamano)**

It was a normal sunny day. Spain and South Italy, or better known as Antonio and Romano, sat on the couch in Antonio´s house. Antonio had his turtles on the whole couch. "Oh... hey Roma! How should I name this turtle?", he asked annoying.

"Shut up you tomato bastard! I don´t care what you do with this shit!", screamed Romano. "Romano! Don´t say such things about my turtles and not in this tone!", he bleated. "What?! Do you mean the turtles means you more than me!", screamed Romano angry and his cheeks flushed with a red color. "No! That wasn´t what I meant?! I-", he was cut of from Lovi. "No! You don´t mean it!", he said sarcastic. Then he stood up with tears streaming down his face. "Y-you damn bastard! I hate you!" "Lovi w-wait!"

Then Romano ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door close. He threw himself on his bed and began to cry. "B-bastard" After a few moments he got a coughing fit. He clutched with his one hand his chest and with the other he covered his mouth in hope the cough goes away. But it didn´t.

Meanwhile by Antonio. "Weird. What´s wrong with him?! I think I should go upstairs and look if he´s alright.", thought Spain to himself. So he stood up and walked to Lovino´s room. He knocked. "Roma? I come in okay?!" Then he opened the door and walked in. He was shocked as he saw his Roma sitting on his bed coughing, with one hand grab his chest and the other hand covered his mouth.

"Lovi", he called and ran to his side. Antonio rubbed circles on his back. After the cough broke Romano fainted. "Roma I´m so sorry. Roma? Wake up please. Roma!", he cried. Then Antonio touched Romano´s forehead. ´Oh no. He´s got a fever!´, Spain thought to himself.

Then he laid Romano on the bed and put a blanket on him. Spain gave him a worried look. Suddenly the phone rang. He walked downstairs to the livingroom and answered it. "Holla? Spain is speaking", he spoke. "Vee~ Ciao big brother Spain~", Feleciano ,Romano´s younger Brother, said. "Holla Feli. What´s up?", he asked. "Actually nothing. But how´s my Fratello?" "Umm..." Then it was qiet for a moment on both lines.

"Spain is there something wrong with my Fratello? Can I talk to him please vee~?" Spain thought for a moment. "Umm... that´s it.", he said calmy,"He... fainted. You actually can´t talk to him." "Vee~ What did you do to my Fratello and what happened?!", he said louder. "It was so... We sat on the couch with my turtles. Then I asked him how to name a turtle but he overreacted. He began to scream at me and then he ran to his room. As I walked upstairs to his room...", then he stopped talking. "What? What happened then?", Feleciano asked worried.

"Yeah... as I walked in I was shocked. He had a coughing fit and as it was gone he fainted. And he has a fever.", he explained. "Oh no. Fratello~", he whined. "Vee~", Feleciano began to cry. "Germanyyyy", he cried. "Calm down Feli! He´ll be fine! Please calm down. I take good care if him. I promise!" Feleciano sighed. "Si... please take really good care of him. Ciao." "Bye" Before he pressed the end button he can hear Feleciano began to cry and calling "Germany"

Then he walked to the bathroom he took a thermometer, a wet rag and a bucket in case his little tomato get nausea. Spain walked than back to Romano´s room. He took the wet rag and put it on Romano´s forehead. With that opened his eyes. "Romaa~ you awake.", Spain said happily. "Look. I´m really so sorry! I didn´t meant that the turtles means more to me than you. Sure?! I love them but you are the most important in my life and I don´t want to lose you!", said Antonio and now he was crying and sobbing.

"Don´t blame yourself. It´s not your fault that I´m sick.", Romano croacked with a hoarsy voice. "B-but", he protested.

"No buts. It´s really not your fault. And how can it be your fault that I´m sick! Don´t blame yourself!", he said and tears streaming down his face. "Aww Lovi", Antonio said and hugged Romano. After a few moment they stopped crying. Then Antonio pulled back and asked:"Are you hungry? Do you want a tomato soup?" Romano nodded. "Lay down and get some rest ´kay? I go down and make you some tomato soup.", he said and gave Romano a kiss on his forehead.

He walked downstairs and made tamato soup. As the soup was finished he walked up to Romano. He sat on the bedded ridge and shook Romano. "Roma. Wake up.", he said calmly. With that Romano opened his eyes and Antonio helped him to sit up. "Say ahhh~" Romano blushed than redder than before.

He opened his mouth. After Spain feeded him Romano clutched Antonio by his collar and burried his face in his chest. "Hey Roma?! What´s wrong?"

"Ngghh" "Are you feel nauseous?", asked Antonio and looked worried to Romano who only nodded. Spain laid the plate fast on the nightstand and took the bucket from the ground. He held it under Romanos head and he began to vomit. As he was finished he laid the bucket on the ground. Romano laid himself on the bed and Antonio put the blanket on him. "Get some rest"

He leaved but before he was gone he heard Romano saying something. "What?"

"I´m sorry", he muttered. "Sorry for what me amor?", said Antonio and walked back to him. "I didn´t mean that I hate you. I... I-I...", he stuttered and blushed more. "What is it?" "I l-love you. And thank you f-for t-taking care of m-me." "Aww how cute", Spain said smiling and pressed his lips against Romano´s. "I love you to"

**Translation:**

**Holla in Spanish -Hello**

**Ciao in Italian - Hello/Good Bye**

**Fratello in Italia -Brother**

**Si in Italian -Yes**

**This was chapter one with Romano and Spain**

**The next chapter is about America and sick England. Some USUK xD**

**Ok hope you liked it and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this chapter is about America is taking care of sick England**

**If you don´t like it than don´t read it!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy. **(USUK)****

Alfred was on his way to England ´cause the next world meeting is in England and he didn´t want to spend the night in a hotel. As he was at Arthur´s house he rang the doorbell. But no response. "Hey Iggy! Open the door.", he said loud. Then he rang the door again. But no reaction. He put then his phone out and to call England.

That was weird his car was there so he must be home. But why didn´t he open the door. Then he called Arthur. But only the voicemail answered it. "Ok. You want it so." He tried to break the door down. After a few moments it worked. As he was in Arthur´s house he called his Name:"Arthur! Where are you Dude?" He walked the stairs up to Arthur´s room and opened the door. "Artie?", he asked quiet. He saw than Arthur laying on his bed with his back to him. Then he walked closer to Arthur and turned him on his back.

"Oh my god! He look´s like shit!", he thought to himself. "Artie Dude... wake up!"

Then Arthur opened his eyes and tried to speak:"Y-you b-bloody git! What *cough* are y-you doing *cough* h-here?" "We settled that I stay here tonight. Because of the meeting tomorrow.", he explained. "Go away!", he cried out. Then he turned his back to him. "Hey Iggy? What´s wrong?" He turned Arthur back on his back. "At that time you didn´t care!? But why now?", he said tears streaming down his face. Then America was silent. He wiped the tears away and said with a smile:"I care for you. I always cared for you. I´m sorry I was so selfish! But please let me help you?!" England shook then his head. "G-git", he muttered under his breath. "Please?", he asked annoying.

England sighed then and nodded. "Yay!", screamed Alfred ad jumped. "´kay. If you don´t feel better tomorrow we don´t go to the world meeting! Got it?!"

"Yes you b-bloody g-git!?", he answered. Then Alfred walked into the bathroom and took a thermometer and a wet towel and walked back to Arthur. He put the wet towel on Arthur´s forehead. "Open your mouth." That made Arthur and Alfred put the thermometer in his mouth. After a few moments the thermometer beeped. He took it and was shocked as he saw the numbers. "W-what?", he asked and looked to Alfred. "39.7", he said and looked on the ground and sighed.

"Are you hungry?", asked Alfred. At the first Arthur nodded but then he added:"No hamburgers!" With that Alfred smiled. "Soup?"

Arthur nodded. Then Alfred walked downstairs into the kitchen. After he made the soup he walk up to Arthur and shooked him. "Food is ready." He opened his eyes and sat up. Then yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Say ahhhh~" In that case he opened his mouth and Alfred began to feed him. After Arthur had eaten his food he felt nauseous. Alfred walked down until he heard Arthur calling him. He laid the plate down on the washbasin. "A-al! *sniff* H-h-help!", he screamed.

With that Alfred ran the stairs up to Arthur. Suddenly Arthur came against hin and clung on Alfred. "Hey what´s wrong Artie? Talk please?!", he said worried.

"Nauseous", he only said before falling on his knees. "Artie!", he half screamed and picked him up Bridal-style. He walked to the bathroom and put Arthur on the ground in front of the toilet. He only began to gag and later he puked. Alfred rubbed then circles on Arthur´s back. After he was finished Alfred picked him up, walked to his room and laid him on his bed. Then he put the blanket on him. "Get some rest Iggy and sleep. I´m here when you need me." Then Arthur closed his eyes.

_Arthur´s Dream_

_He sat on the ground on a battlefield in front of Alfred. Alfred wanted his independence. Arthur began to cry and half screamed:"Why? Why damnit?! All I have done for and that is the thanks for it? What have I done to you that you hate me so much!?" Then his voice broke. It was still raining and it thundered. "Why? You´re asking me why I want my Independence?!", he screamed and his soldiers still standing behind him and aim at Arthur._

_"Really!? You treat my like I´m yours! But you forget that I´m not and will never yours ´cause I hate you." Then a thunder sounded and Arthur began sobbing. Then he held his gun in front of Alfred´s face. The soldiers came closer and said:"Sir? Pack the gun away! Now!" After moments he couldn´t handle it and fell on his knees. Then Alfred walked away with his soldiers. But before he walked away he said:"Good bye old man!"_

_A thunder sounded and Arthur called after him. But no reaction. He not even turned back. The last thing he had known before he fainted was Alfred walking away. Then he fainted._

_End of Arthur´s dream_

Alfred sat on the couch in the living room until he heard screams. He stood up and ran upstairs to Arthur. As he was there he shocked what Arthur said. "Alfred! Please don´t leave me! Come baaack!" He sobbed and sniffled. Then Alfred shook Arthur soft. As he opened his eyes and sat up, Alfred hugged him. "Sshh"

He began to cry again. "D-don´t leave me a-again. Please...", he sobbed. "Sshh... calm down. Do you had a nightmare?", he asked calmly and Arthur only nodded and burried his face into Alfred´s chest. "Calm down and explain me what about your dream was", then he smiled. "W-we were on a battlefield...", he began. "It rained and thundered. T-then y-y-you said... y-you s-said...", he stopped und burried his head more in Alfred´s chest and cried loud. With that Alfred was shocked. "What did I said?", asked Alfred unsure.

"You said that you hate me!", he screamed and pushed Alfred away. "But-", he tried to say but was cut of by Arthur. "No go away! You don´t like me anyway! Just go and leave me alone! Go!", he screamed. "Shut up and listen what I want to say. I´m sorry I was selfish and didn´t thought about your feelings. Listen! I´ll only say it once so you better listen up! I love your terrible cooking. I love that silly face you making when you´re sleeping. I love that you end up making a fool of yourself because you don´t realize that I know when you´re lying. I love how your nostrils flare when you´re happy. I love how your eyebows always get mussed up when you´re sleeping. I love how everything you´re thinking shows clearly on your face. I also love how you sometimes don´t notice the things that came out of your mouth. And that´s not even the tip of the iceberg! Because I love everything about you!"

Arthur was speechless. Then Alfred came closer to him and said:"Please don´t cry anymore. I never leave you again I swear!" Arthur smiled then and kissed Alfred on his lips. With that Alfred picked him up and laid him on the bed and covered him with a blanket. "Take some rest Artie~ I love you"

"I love you too~", he said before he fell asleep.

**This was chapter two with England and America**

**The next chapter is about Finland and sick Sweden. SuFin xD**

**Hope you liked it and please review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this chapter is about Finland is taking care of sick Sweden**

**If you don´t like it than don´t read it!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy. (SuFin)**

As Berwald woke up it was 7 am and Tino was still asleep. But this day was different as the others. He felt a little weird today but he might ignore it. His stomach was still hurting and his throat was dry and scratchy. He was a little bit dizzy. Then he must go out and chop wood for Tino, so that Tino mustn´t freeze. So he stood up, took his axe and walked out. He began to chop the wood.

After a few moment he began to cough and this become to a coughing fit. So he decided that´s enough wood he chopped. He took the wood and walked in. As he laid the wood in the corner he walked into the kitchen. Finland sat in the kitchen on a chair and playing with his dog Hanatamago. "Morning Sve", he said happily. "M´rn´ng F´nl´nd", he muttered. "´r´y´´ h´ngry"

Tino nodded continued playing with his dog. "D´ y´´ w´nt p´nc´k´s *cough* ´r c´r´´l?", he asked looking at Tino. "Cereal please", he answered. Berwald took then the cereal´s and a bowl and gave it to Tino. "Thank you Sve.", he said not even looking at Berwald. Berwald took then a cloth and began to dusting. Later Tino was finished and Berwald asked:"´r´ y´´ f´n´sh?" "Yes", he said not even looking at him and he gave him the bowl. Tino walked then with his dog into the living room and switched the TV on.

As Berwald cleaned the dishes he felt something rise his throat. "Ngghh", he gagged. Then he dropped the cloth on the ground and ran to the toilet. He set himself in front of the toilet and began to cough. After a few moments he puked. After he was finished he walked out of the bathroom. He took his axe again to chop wood again. As he was outside he took the wood began to chop. Sometimes he coughed into his fist. This normal cough became a coughing fit.

He laid the axe on the ground and walked into the house. His stomach was still hurting. As he was at the door from the living room he tried to speak:"F-f´n?"

That wondered Tino and he turned to Berwald. He was shocked as he saw him. "Oh my god. Berwald are you okay?!" He ran to his side and before Berwald fainted he catched him. "Oh no... Sve? PLease wake up. Sve? Sve!", he cried. Then he tried to carry him on the couch. As he was on the couch Tino sighed. He touched then Berwald´s forehead.

"He´s burning up. No! Why didn´t I noticed. It´s my fault.", he thought to himself. Then he walked to the bathroom and took a thermometer. "It´s my fault that he´s sick!", he thought meanwhile he walked to Berwald. In that case he put the thermometer into Sweden´s mouth. After a few moments it beeped. As he saw the numbers quilt feelings overcame him.

"38.4 is a really high number", he muttered to himself. Then Berwald moaned from pain and clutched him stomach. "Sve? Sve! Tell me what´s wrong?!", he said worried and shook him soft.

Suddenly Berwald opened his eyes and asked confused:"Wh´r´ ´m ´? Wh´t h´pp´n´d?" His voice was hoarsy and scratchy. And now tears streaming down Tino´s face. "Why ´r´ y´´ cry´ng?", he asked and look at him. "I´m sorry. I´m so selfish.", he began. "You´re were sick and what did I do. Nothing! I didn´t even noticed that something was wrong! The only thing I had done was playing and having fun meanwhile you´re was really hard working. Why didn´t you tell me that you´re not feeling well?!"

"B´c´´s´ ´ d´n´t w´nt y´´ t´ w´rry ´b´´t m´! ´nd ´l´k´ t´k´ng c´r´ ´f y´´!", he answered. "But I don´t want to lose you!", he cried.

"Y´´ d´n´t l´s´ m´!", he explained. "´t´s j´st ´ c´ld." "That´s it. I hadn´t noticed it. Then I can helped you and you aren´t fainted then. You got sicker than earlier!", he sobbed. "D´n´t m´k´ ´ f´´l ´f y´´rs´lf! ´t´s n´t y´´r f´´lt th´t ´´m s´ck!"

"But because of me you got really sick. I really don´t want to loose you!", he half cried and half screamed. "Y´´ d´n´t l´st´n d´dn´t y´´! ´ s´´d ´t´s n´t y´´r f´´lt! ´nd pl´´s´ st´p cry´ng.", he said and wiped the tears away. "B-but"

"Pl´´s´ n´ b´ts ´ký? Tino nodded then. "´ m´st t´ll y´´ s´m´th´ng.", he said a little blushing. "What is it?" "´ l´v´ y´´", then he looked on the ground. Tino blushed then. But suddenly he crashed his lips against Berwald´s. And as he pulled away he said happy:"I love you too. But please get some rest" Berwald nodded then.

**Sweden´s Translation:**

**M´rn´ng F´nl´nd - Morning Finland**

**´r´ y´´ h´ngry - Are you hungry**

**D´ y´´ w´nt p´nc´k´s ´r c´r´´l - Do you want pancakes or cereal**

**´r´ y´´ f´n´sh - Are you finish**

**F-f´n - F-fin**

**Wh´r´ ´m ´ - Where am I**

**Wh´t h´pp´n´d - What happened**

**Why ´r´ y´´ cry´ng - Why are you crying**

**B´c´´s´ ´ d´n´t w´nt y´´ t´ w´rry ´b´´t m´ - Because I don´t want you to worry about me**

**´nd ´ l´k´ t´k´ng c´r´ ´f y´´ - And I like taking care of you**

**Y´´ d´n´t l´s´ m´ - You don´t lose me**

**´t´s j´st ´ c´ld - It´s just a cold**

**D´n´t m´k´ ´ f´´l ´f y´´rs´lf - Don´t make a fool of yourself**

**´t´s n´t y´´r f´´lt th´t ´´m s´ck - It´s not your fault that I´m sick**

**Y´´ d´n´t l´st´n d´dn´t y´´ - You don´t listen didn´t you**

**´ s´´d ´t´s n´t y´´r f´´lt - I said it´s not your fault**

**´nd pl´´s´ st´p cry´ng - And please stop crying**

**Pl´´s´ n´ b´ts ´ký - Please no buts okay**

**´ m´st t´ll y´´ s´m´th´ng - I must tell you something**

**´ l´v´ y´´ - I love you**

**Sorry I don´t really know how Sweden talks so I tried it. But I know it´s not so successful.**

**This was chapter three with Sweden and Finland**

**The next chapter is about Norway and sick Iceland. NorIce xD**

**Ok hope you liked it and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello this chapter is about Norway is taking care of his sick brother Iceland.**

**If you don´t like it then don´t read it!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy. (NorIce)**

Iceland was on a conference in Denmark with Norway, Iceland´s older brother, Denmark, Sweden and Finland. Iceland´s brother was again kidding him. He tried him to say "Big Brother". But Emil blocked. The others were talking about something that just happened in their countries. "Big brother", said Lukas.

"No way, Norway!" "Big brother"

"No" "Big sister" Then Emil gave him a confused look and said:"No- Wait! That not even make sense!" "Big brother! Say it!", warned Lukas. "Never in my life!", Emil screamed. Lukas gave him then an angry look. But suddenly his emotion, that he actually never shows, went from anger to sadness. "Do you hate me?", he asked sad and looked at him.

"I-I don´t k-know... You´re really on my nerves at all.", Emil muttered under his breath. Then he stood up and before he was gone he said:"I go home now!"

When he was at the door he stopped ´cause he heard s thunder. Then it began to raining. He walked from Denmark´s house to his own house.. He walked already thirty minutes. It was yet forty minutes to walk to his house. Emil began to shiver and coughed into his fist. As he was home he was very happy. Then his Puffin flew to him. "Hi Ice", he said. As his Puffin looked right in his face he knew that something was wrong with the young nation.

"You alright? Looks pale", he asked with worry. Emil gave his Puffin a confused look. "I´m fine", he lied. Again he coughed into his fist. His Puffin flew in front of Emil´s face. "No! You don´t look fine! Go and lay down on the couch or on the bed!", he ordered. "You don´t listen! I said-"

Then he cut him off:"No! You don´t! Lay down or I call the ambulance or your brother.", he warned again.

"Fine", moaned Emil ´cause of a headache and plus his Puffin was talking to loud. This was making it worser than it was. Then Emil put himself on the couch with a few blankets and some pillows. "I go out for a while. You stay on the couch and take a nap!", said and flew out of the door. Emil began then to shiver uncontrollably and coughed and sneezed in his blankets. After a few moments he felt his eye leader falling down. Then he fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Denmark´s house with the other nation´s. Lukas sat on the couch next to Denmark. "Hey, Norge? What´s up?", he asked as he shook Lukas shoulder. With that Lukas gave him a bad glare like he want to kill him. "C´mon dude!? You freaking me out!", he half screamed. Tino, who sat next to him asked:"Should I call his brother?" Matthias nodded hard in agreement.

With that Tino stood up and walked to the telephone. He tooked it and tiped the number in it.

...duet...duet...duet...duet...

"Hello?", asked a hoarsy voice on the other line. "Ice? Can you please come over. Your Brother is really weird. Please clear your conflict.", Tino pleased. "Sorry, but I actually can´t.", he answered. "Why not?! Please before he kills Denmark or Sve!?" Before he could responding he coughed. "No sry. I´m not feeling well!", he explained. "Can I bring him over. Then you guys can clear your fight and then he can take care of you. ´Cause I don´t think your Puffin can take good care of you"

"No I can take care of myself. And once more this is not my problem when he´s sulky. He-", then he was cut off by a cough. "Okay. I bring him over, see you later!", he said stubborn. But before Emil could say something the call ended. Tino stood and walked to Berwald or Sweden. "Sweden I bring Norway over to Iceland."

"´ký. T´k´ c´r´ ´f y´´rs´lf.", he said and looked then to Norway who was slapping Denmark on his head. "´d´´ts!"

Then he walked to Norway and said:"Come Norway!" He pulled him on his sleeve up and dragged him out. "Thank you", sighed Matthias and Berwald rolled his eyes. As Tino and Norway was in front of his car he asked angry:"Where the hell are we goin?" "Calm down please. I tell you where we going when you calmed down!" Lukas sighed and began:"Please~"

"We´re going to your brother´s house.", he said as he and Norway got into the car. "Wait... What?! Why?!", he asked getting angry and sad, about to leaving the car. But before he can was out Tino grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him into his seat. "Please listen. You go to him and then you two clearing your conflict." As Tino said that Lukas looked on the ground and said:"But hate and and he surely don´t want to see me." Some tears slipped down his face. Suddenly Tino touched back, began rubbing circles on his back and said:"That´s definitely not true. He truly loves you. And he needs you now! He´s not feeling well and sounds not good too.~ So please come with me?!"

Norway sighed then and meant:"Fine. I´ll only do it for him!"

"Yay", he called and began to drive. As he was there the both got out of the car. They walked to Iceland´s door and rang the doorbell. Emil was still asleep until he heard the doorbell ringing. "Ugghh", he moaned. Then he stop up but a wave of dizziness overcame hin. He supported on the wall as the doorbell rang again. After moments he was at the door and opened it. "H-hello", he said barely audible.

"Hey...", began Lukas. Then Tino nudged his on his elbow. "Can I come in?", Lukas asked. Emil nodded and opened more opend. But an another wave dizzinies overcame him again. He supperted on the door and fell on his knees. "Uggh", then he closed his eyes. "Emil!", called Lukas and ran to his side. He nodded then to Tino as a sign that he should leave. Tino nodded only back and walked away to his car.

As Lukas closed the door he picked Emil bridal-style up and walked to the living room. Then he laid him on the couch. After a few moments he woke up.

"Hey... Emil", Lukas began. "I´m sorry I tried you to do something what you didn´t want to do. I never do it again, please don´t be mad at me and forgive me." The next thing what happened that Emil began sobbing into Lukas chest. "B-big... *sniff* brother *sniff* I-I´m s-s-sorry"

"Why are you sorry?", he asked confused. "I d-don´t hate you... I...", he stopped then because of a sharp pain in his stomach. "Ngghh" He closed then his eyes. "Hey... Emil? Emil look at me! Please!" As he opened his eyes he looked at his brother. "Where does it hurt?" Again he closed his eyes and burried his head in Lukas chest and said:"M-my stomach i-is still h-hurting."

"Okay. I have an offer. Do you want to go to your bed and I make circles on your stomach?" Emil nodded then and wrapped his arms aroun Lukas neck. He stood then up and walked upstairs to Emil´s room. As they was there he laid him on his bed. Then he laid himself to on Emil´s bed and rubbed circles on his stomach.

"What do you want to say?", Lukas broke the silence. "I wanted to say that nggh my stomach", he broke off. "Shh calm down. You´ll be fine! You´ll be fine!", he muttered to Emil. "I love you big brother", he said while closing his eyes. Then Lukas smiled and kissed Iceland´s forehead and said "I love you too little brother."

**Sweden´s Translation:**

**´ký. T´k´ c´r´ ´f y´´rs´lf - Take care of yourself**

**´d´´ts - Idiots**

**This was chapter four with Iceland and Norway**

**The next chapter is about Norway and sick Denmark. Dennor (Again Norway xD)**

**Ok hope you liked it and please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello this chapter is about Norway is taking care of sick Denmark**

**If you don´t like it than don´t read it!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy. (DenNor)**

At Denmark´s house. Today is an another world meeting, but this time the meeting is in Denmark. As he woke up, it was 8 am. "Aww... What?! Why is it so early?!", he asked to himself and stood up. He made his way into the kitchen. "I have 4 hours yet before the meeting starts", he thought and sighed. As he made coffee he looked out of the window. It was winter and it was snowing outside. He shivered of the thought of going outside. Then he took his coffee and sat on a chair.

He took a sip of his coffee and then began to cough. The normal coughing went to coughing fit. He laid the cup on the table and stood up quickly. He supported on the table and began to gag. Suddenly he ran to the bathroom and placed himself in front of the toilet.

He sat there for almost two hours. But as he saw the time it was he stood up and put his jacket on so that he could go to the meeting. He called a taxi and drove to the meeting.

He coughed a few times before he walked into the meeting room. The meeting hasn´t started yet but there was many nations. The Allies and the Axis were definitely there. And some others for example Greece, who was still asleep, Turkey, Finland and Sweden, Iceland and Norway.

He walked past by Norway and said:"Hey Norge~"

Norway only looked at him once then he gave his attention back to his Little brother (Iceland). Then Denmarks heart broke in halfs. This hurt more than each mental pain. Germany stood up and begins the Meeting. ,,Why?! Why is he alway to me like that!? I haven´t nothing done, really!? But why is he or everyone so bad at me! ,You´re useless´that´s what everybody says to me!", he thought, took a few papers and began to work.

Norway looked then to Denmark and was confused. ´Cause Denmark never works! Never! That´s not like him! And especially what´s weird he didn´t payed attention to Norway or anyone else. He not even gave him a glance or someboy else. He was only focused on his paper. That makes Norway worry.

Now the Meeting was past over. Everyone was talking or screaming. Greece was still sleeping and Japan tries to wake him up, Italy cries ,Pasta´out and Germany tries to bring him shut up. America was again talking about how he saved the world from bad guys. England and France are again fighting. Then Germany stood up and began screaming at everyone:"Everybody shut up, now!" With that everyone looked to him. "I think that´s enough for today. The next Meeting is in North Italy. Their can go now." Then everybody stood up and leaves.

Norway stood up an was searching for Denmark, but pointless. He was already gone. So he decided to go to his Hotel room. He walked outside and drove with a taxi to his Hotel. As he was there he took his phone and called Denmark.

...duet...duet...duet...duet...

Then a hoarsy voice answered the phone:"Hello?"

"Hello, here´s Norway", he began. "U-uh hello. Why´re you calling?", he asked. "I want to know if you´re ok?", he said back. "I-I´m okay... Why´re you asking?"

"Because you´re acted strange today... Are you sure you okay?", he said worried. "Yeah yeah I´m fine..."

Norway was then silent. Before he spoke again he heard rain. "Is it raining?" Then Denmark said fast:"No! No it´s not..." He didn´t finish the sentence ´cause he began to cough. This was making Norway more worried as he is. As the coughing broke Norway said:"No! You´re definitely not fine! Hold on I´m coming over!" But before Denmark could say anything the call ended.

Norway took a taxi and drove to Denmark´s house. As he was at the door he rang the doorbell. But no reaction. "Denmark open the door or you´re in so much Trouble!"

Again nothing. "Ok! Have it you´re way!", he screamed and kicked the door down. He walked in and searched in each room. But he´s nowhere. "Denmark where are you?! Don´t think you can scare me ´cause it wouldn´t work! So please come out!?" There was another silent. He walked then upstairs to his room. As he opened the door he saw a bundle laying on the bed. "Denmark?", he asked and took a step closer to him.

But there´s no reaction from him. Norway walked then to Denmark´s side and turned him on his back. Denmark´s Skin was paler than a ghost and Little sweatdrops where on his forehead. His cheeks were flushed with a red color and his breath was heavy. "Denmark! wake up", he said louder and shook him. "N-no! Let me sleep!", he tried to scream but it was only a whisper.

"Matthias! Please look at me!" Denmark was then shocked as he heard Norway saying his human Name. He opened his eyes then and looked to Norway "Hey Norge...", he said with a weak smile.

This smile broke Norway´s heart but he didn´t show it.

"Listen! Where does it hurt?", he said calmly. Denmark shook his head with tears in his eyes. A few tears rolled then down his face. Norway wiped the tears away and then Denmark said:"H-hurts...Everywhere... But mostly there!" He laid his hand on his heart. The both was silent. "Why?"

Denmark shook his head again and said:"I can´t tell you!"

"Why?"

"NO! I can´t tell you ´cause... ´cause...", he stopped and coughed into his fist. Then he began to speak again. "Because it´s all your fault!" With that Norway was speechless. "What have I done?", he asked. "You alway says that I-I´m u-u-useless and no one needs me. That the world would be better if I were dead! And you gave me always these looks. And These looks says ,I hate you ,damnit, go away and kill yourself or I´ll do it!´" Now Denmark was sobbing and he turned his back to Norway.

Norway walked around the bed so that he could look at Denmark´s face. His eyes were closed. Norway sat himself on the bed and hugged Denmark then. "Please...Don´t cry!" He helped Denmark to sit up and wiped the tears away. "Why´d should I-I" He contered. "Because I love you!"

Denmark smiled and said:"I love you too"

He laid then back into his bed. "Get some sleep ´kay?" Denmark nodded and drifted into a wonderful sleep.

**This was chapter five with Denmark and Norway**

**The next chapter is about North Italy and sick Germany**

**Some Gerita :3**

**Ok hope you liked it and please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello this chapter is about North Italy is taking care of Germany**

**If you don´t like it than don´t read it!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy (Gerita)**

As Germany woke up he saw Italy laying next to him. He felt strange. His throat was dry and rough and his head was pounding. And also his stomach was still hurting.

Suddenly he sneezed twice. This sneeze was a little to loud so that it woke Italy up. Italy sniffed and looked confused to Germany. "Vee~ God bless you", he said and smiled then. "Danke", he muttered and turned his back to Italy. He clutched with his arms his stomach and groaned. Then he closed his eyes. "Vee~? Germany?"

He didn´t answered. "Germany! What´s wrong?", he half cried, stood up and walked to Germany´s side. Italy shook his shoulder but no Response. But then suddenly he opened his eyes and whispered:"What is it?" Then Italy hugged Germany happy. "Vee~ What´s wrong?", he said and began to cry his damn eyes out. Germany whined in pain because Italy was to loud and this was making his headache worser than it already was.

"Can you please shut up?!", he tried to scream but only a whisper came out. With that Italy stopped crying and asked again:"Vee~ Germany what´s wrong? Are you sick?" "I d-don´t know", he answered and sat up. Germany coughed into his fists and stood up but Italy suddenly stopped him. "What is it?! We have to *cough* go to the t-training. And don´t come...", he suddenly stopped as a wave of dizziness hit him.

He staggered a few steps Forward. Before he fell Italy tried to catch him but it didn´t work. The both fell on the ground. "Uff", Italy said and looked to Germany who was unconscious. "Vee~ he´s so heavy", he said as he tried to get him on the bed. After a few attempts he had managed him on the bed. " ~ That was hard.", he said to himself.

As he stood there and looked to Germany and became really worried. ´What should I do?´, he tought to himself and began to panicked. "I call Japan! He´ll know what to do!?" He walked to the telephone and tiped the number. Then he pressed the green button.

...duet...duet...duet...duet...duet...

"Hello Japan is speaking", Japan said into the telephone. "Vee~ Ciao Japan."

"Hello Italy. What can I do for you?", he asked. "Vee~ I Need your advice. Germany passed out and I don´t know what to do!?"

"Hai calm down. First. Is his forehead warm?" Italy walked then back to Germany and laid his hand on his forehead. Then he pulled his hand fast back. "Si! It´s hot!", he afterwards answered. "Hai. Do you have a thermometer?" Then Italy thought for a moment and said:"Si! I think so." "Then get it and put it in Germany´s mouth.", Japan ordered.

"Si", Italy answered and walked into the bathroom. He searched in each closet and at last he found it. He walked back to Germany and put the thermometer in his mouth. "And then..."

"Now wait. And when the thermometer beeps put it out, hai?"

"Si!", he said back. Now on both lines it was silent. The silent broke as the Thermometer beeped. Italy took it and said:"Vee~ 38.9" Then it was for a moment quiet. "Hai. He has a fever as well. I tell you what you have to do.", he began and spoke again. "Put a wet rag on his forehead, lay a bucket next to the bed and make some soup. And the soup is better no Pasta. I´ll send you some medicine."

"Si, grazie Japan! Ciao"

"Hai. Sayōnara", he said before he hung up. Italy took then a wet towel and put it on Germany´s forehead, how Japan said. He laid a bucket next to the bed too. "Vee~ I´m sorry. Mi dispiace! Per favore don´t die! Per favore!", he began to cry and hugged him. Italy burried his face in Germany´s chest. Germany woke then up and stroked Italy head soft.

"Was ist los?", Germany croacked. "Vee~ Germany! You awake! Please don´t die! Pleasee~" Germany continued stroking his head and said:"Shh... It´s okay. I´m not going to die! Promise! Bitte, stop crying!?" Then Italy looked up and sniffed. "Si"

"Vee~ Are you hungry?", he asked and looked at him. But Germany shook his head. "Nein danke", he said as he felt nauseous. He closed his eyes. "Ngghh"

"Vee~? What´s wrong?", he half screamed and shook Germany. Germany tried to ignore the sick Feeling but it wasn´t so easy. "S-stop", he could only say. With that Italy stopped shooking him. "Danke", Germany said as he laid himself back into his bed. Then suddenly it rang on the door downstairs. "Vee~", he said as walked down and opened the door.

Nobody was there but as he watched down he saw a packet. He took it and closed the door. As he opened it he saw medicine and a note. On the note stood:´Get well soon´

He took the medicine and walked back to Germany. "Vee~ Get well soon from Japan.", he said as he laid the medicine on the nightstand. "Danke", he only said. Then Italy took the medicine. It was a Juice. "Vee~ Germany, mouth open." So he did. "Ugghh... Was ist das?!", he said as he twisted his face. "Medicine", Italy answered. Then he walked around the bed and laid himself next to Germany. He hugged him and Germany hugged back. "Vee~ ti amo."

"Ja. Ich liebe dich auch."

**Translation:**

**Danke in German -Thank You**

**Ciao in Italian -Hello/Good Bye**

**Hai in Japanese -Yes**

**Si in Italian -Yes**

**Grazie in Italian -Thank you**

**Sayōnara in Japanese -Good Bye**

**Mi dispiace in Italian -I´m sorry**

**Per favore in Italian -Please**

**Was ist los in German -What´s wrong or What´s up**

**Bitte in German -Please**

**Nein danke in German -No thank you**

**Was ist das in German -What´s that**

**Ti amo in Italian -I love you**

**Ja. Ich liebe dich auch in German -Yes. I love you too**

**This was chapter six with Germany and Italy or North Italy**

**The next chapter is about China and sick Japan**

**Some Chuni or Nichu lol**

**Ok that was not the best but I hope you liked it and please Review :)**

**And if you have any wished or something for this or an another fanfic then please tell me**


End file.
